


Incoming

by terrifier



Series: Bloodhound Origins [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Driving, Gen, Humor, POV Wraith | Renee Blasey, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrifier/pseuds/terrifier
Summary: The first time Bloodhound drives a vehicle is in the middle of a Game. It does not go well for anyone.
Series: Bloodhound Origins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983769
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> based on a silly tumblr post i saw saying not to let Bloodhound (and select few other Legends) near a vehicle

The first time Bloodhound drives a vehicle (Wraith is sure it’s the first time, anyway), they do so, unfortunately, in the middle of a Game.

There’s forty seconds to get to the ring and the storm is right on their tail. The only thing they can do is hop in a trident and get out of there as fast as possible. Of course, Bloodhound is agile and they get there first.

Wraith isn’t sure what possesses them, but they get in driver’s seat of the vehicle and tell Wraith and Horizon to get in. Something about sailing the waves like Gods or whatever.

Either way, Wraith had assumed they could drive what with how confidently they’d thrown themselves into the vehicle, but then they sit there for a good five seconds. It’s enough time to worry Wraith as the storm quickly approaches.

”Uh, Hound?” Wraith prompts.

”Yes, félagi fighter?” Bloodhound responds. 

Horizon must have noticed too because she chips in before Wraith can reply.

”You do know how to drive, right-“

She can hardly finish her sentence before they’re flung forward with Bloodhound putting their metaphorical foot down on the gas.

It’s a good job tridents can move smoothly otherwise Wraith is sure they would have ended the game then and there.

Wraith and Horizon have to cling on tightly to the sides of the vehicle lest they fall off or hit any of the many objects that Bloodhound only just misses as they wiz by. 

There comes a point where they very nearly crash into a building. It’s only thanks to Horizon that they don’t plow into it as she throws a perfectly timed gravity lift ahead of them and Bloodhound, predictably, heads straight into it.

At the same time, once they’re on the gravity lift, they boost the trident and they go flying across half of the map.

When they hit the ground again, they have no time to prepare before they hit a giant wall. The vehicle comes to a trembly stop, Wraith has a millisecond to phase out lest she joins her teammates in flying into the wall.

When she comes back into reality, she looks upon the mess that was once her teammates and a trident.

It’s embarrassing.

Looking further upon the wreckage, she spots a few extra pairs of limbs tangled into the mess. A very distinct pair of metal legs, as well as two other pairs. 

“Blimey, Hound, I thought you said you could drive?” Horizon’s voice meets Wraith’s ears, and she cautiously approaches.

Bloodhound’s head pops up from somewhere between the wall and the trident. 

“I did not say that,” they point out.

The owner of the metal legs appears and hops up on top of the destroyed vehicle. 

“Woah! What a rush! Let’s do it again!” Octane exclaims.

Several counts of ‘no!’ echo through the air, as well as more vows that no one will let Bloth drive again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second time Bloodhound drives a vehicle, they’re no better than the last time.

The second time Wraith has the misfortune of experiencing Bloodhound’s... unique way of driving, she is on the opposite team to them.

It’s a simple duos match, her teammate, Pathfinder, is off looting on the opposite side of the Energy Depot, leaving Wraith to keep a lookout as she already has loot adequate to get them both through the game or until she finds something better in an enemy’s death box.

There is no reason at all for a trident to be passing through an area as enclosed the Energy Depot and yet... Wraith hears the telltale roar of a trident approaching.

She taps into her comms as the noise rapidly approaches.

”I hear enemies,” she tells Pathfinder, “they’re close. In a trident.”

”On my way, friend!” Pathfinder replies immediately.

Wraith nods to herself and moves to a better area to crouch as the enemy approaches. She’s peaks around the respawn beacon, watching and waiting for the enemy’s approach. She checks her mini map and sees that Pathfinder is making his way towards her fairly quickly. Perks of being a robot, she thinks idly.

Pathfinder is almost near her when the trident comes into view, rounding the corner and making its way down a flight of stairs (God knows why). 

Readying to shoot, Wraith pulls up her Volt SMG, peering through the optics and hovers her finger over the trigger, waiting for the enemy to come into view.

When they do, Wraith almost puts the gun down and waits for the inevitable for in the driver’s seat is none other than Bloodhound, the Outlands’ best hunter and tracker, and terrible driver.

Whoever decided to let Bloth participate in the Games on Olympus without taking any driving lessons first has a lot to answer for.

”There’s only one, it’s Bloodhound,” Wraith says into the comms.

”In a vehicle?” Pathfinder replies worriedly.

”Unfortunately.”

As Wraith readies herself to begin shooting, aware that Pathfinder has almost reached her, she notices Bloth’s sudden change in direction. Her eyes widen marginally as she realises they’re coming towards her.

”Shit,” she curses and then phases out to get somewhere safe.

Unfortunately, Pathfinder isn’t aware that Hound is heading for the respawn beacon as, when he finally makes it to where Wraith had previously been, he is met with a face full of trident as Bloodhound crashes first into him, and then the respawn beacon.

Immediately, Pathfinder is knocked down, unable to get back up as he is too injured.

Wraith’s jaw drops in surprise as she spectates from her knew position. She sees the reaspawn beacon tilt slightly from the force of Hound crashing into it. 

Slowly, Bloodhound tumbles from the trident and falls gracelessly to their knees on the floor in a display that Wraith would have never expected from such a prideful person.

Taking this chance to eliminate an enemy, Wraith aims her sentinel at Bloth’s head and pulls the trigger. They fall to the floor then disappear from view. Their death box appears in their place.

It is obvious they had been meaning to respawn their teammate.

”Someone has to teach them to drive,” Wraith mutters to herself as she goes to revive Pathfinder. 


End file.
